1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication system; and, more particularly, to a method for transmitting and receiving data in a cooperative communication system, and a cooperative communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, studies have been conducted on a cooperative communication method using a relay in order to improve diversity gain and throughput in a wireless communication system. In particular, many efforts have been made to utilize a cooperative communication method in IEEE 802.11 ad using 60 GHz. The cooperative communication method using the relay may reduce a path loss and enable a high-speed data communication because a source node and a relay node cooperatively transmit data to a destination node, and may expand a service area because a signal is also transmitted to a destination node located far away from a source node. In such a cooperative communication method, an inter-node communication is achieved through a wireless link of the source node—the relay node, the relay node—the destination node, and the source node—the destination node.
The cooperative communication method may be roughly classified into an Amplify & Forward scheme and a Decode & Forward scheme. The Amplify & Forward scheme is a scheme in which a relay node simply amplifies an RF signal transmitted from a source node and relays the amplified RF signal to a destination node. The Decode & Forward scheme is a scheme in which a signal received by a relay node is demodulated and decoded and then modulated and encoded and cooperatively transmitted to a destination node. Also, the cooperative communication method may be classified into a full duplex (FD) scheme and a half duplex (HD) scheme. The full duplex scheme is a scheme in which a relay node receives a signal from a source node and simultaneously relays the received signal to a destination node at the same time and the same frequency. The half duplex scheme is a scheme in which a relay node performs a signal transmission and reception at a different time or a different frequency.